Army Wife
by schmackie
Summary: Maria and John, newlyweds in IL, are living the best life of 1943. But when John is drafted into the Army and with Maria acting strangely, how will they get through this? Bad summary. Better story, I hope. JohnxMariax? HIATUS
1. Prologue

Summary: Maria and John, newlyweds in IL, are living the best life of 1943. But when John is drafted into the Army and with Maria acting strangely, how will they get through this? Bad summary. Better story, I hope. JohnxMariax?

A/N: I was just doing nothing and then this idea popped into my little head. It's AU so it's not real… completely fiction and I own NO ONE in this story except for the people I make up and I'll tell you if I make them up. Trust me I will. I will mark next to their names 'MU', as in Made Up, when I introduce them to the story. I might make some chapters Diary Entries and some are just part of the story. Once again, I'll let you know if it is. I'm just establishing things in this chapter so it's like a prologue. Well, Read, (PLEASE) Review and Enjoy!!

Prologue:

It was Friday, August 13th in the year 1943. It was exactly one week that John and Maria Cena have been married. Even though World War II was going on, they were the happiest couple you have ever seen. People said that they were too young to love; they said they didn't know the meaning of the word. But ever since John laid eyes on Maria, he knew that she would be the one who he would spend the rest of his life with. Maria had slightly different thoughts at first. Actually, she despised John. But as they got to know each other better, Maria fell more and more in love with him. Soon enough he asked her out, and of course she said yes. Sooner than their parents expected, John asked Maria to be his wife on February 14th, 1943, Valentine's Day.

She of course gladly accepted, but her parents weren't very fond of John. He didn't have a job and didn't do that well in school. John, who was 18, was a year older than Maria, who was only 17, and he was a year older than her in school. Both were very lucky to make it that far. They didn't have to stop to work for their families.

Maria's family wasn't struggling a lot. Her father had just gotten back from his time in the Army. He had heard about John and Maria's engagement from a letter that Maria's mother had written him. He was excited because Maria was the first out of his son and daughters to get married, but once he found out more about John, he was more hesitant to the idea.

Maria's mother knitted scarves, mittens, blankets, sweaters, and pretty much anything you could wear, and sold them. She was the best knitter in their town so people paid a hefty sum for her handmade, handspun goods. Maria, her brother, James (MU), and her sister, Lucy (MU), spun the yarn when they weren't at school or doing their school work. They got the yarn from their neighbor and family friends, the Perez's. They emigrated from Spain and only spoke increments of English, but Maria's mother helped them to speak English more clearly.

The Perez's grew cotton and sold it. The Perez's give the Kanellis' cotton in exchange for free goods for their family. Melina Perez was Maria's age and they quickly became best friends. Melina was an only child so Maria was like the sister she never had. They spent most of their free time together.

Mickie James, the infamous Army general's (MU) daughter, had always been after John. She claimed that she was about to snatch him up before Maria started to get noticed. She also thinks that the only reason that John asked Maria to marry her because of hr breast size. Once she cooked that scheme up in her head her father, Fredrick, paid for her to get this surgery done by Mr. Robert Orton (you'll find out about him in like 30 seconds) to increase her cup size. It was rare for people to get this and it was very expensive (A/N: I know plastic surgery wasn't invented at this point in time, but this just makes the story flow better, I think. Just ignore the time gap.) Maria found this out because Mickie was dating Randal Orton, the infamous surgeon's son (Randal is Robert's son), so obviously he figured that out. Randal's sister, Samantha (I know Randy had a sister and I know hje's married and I think that his wife's name is Samantha. I think, ok? I heard that somewhere so I'm saying that his sister's name is Samantha I kinda made this person up but now really...) , was also friends with Melina Perez but not as good of friends as Melina and Maria but she was in their 'loop'. Samantha told Melina about Mickie's new sudden change and about her reasoning for John's proposal. Maria, Melina and Samantha all realized that Mickie shouldn't think anymore.

Randal recently broke it off with Mickie and himself. She thought they were perfect together, and since Mickie's mother died while giving birth to her, Mickie could only lean on her 'friend' Barbara Kelly. Everyone just called her Kelly or Barbie as a nickname. Mickie has been moping around ever since.

John and Randal were best friends and Randal has always been very gracious to the Kanellis' and the Cena's. He was a complete gentleman around the adults and a friendly pompous-ass around his friends. He was lovable and popular. Popular could be because his family was loaded.

Everyone in town was invited to John and Maria's wedding. Maria's Maid of Honor was Melina and her bridesmaids were Samantha, Kelly, Natalie, another one of her friends from school, and Lucy. John's Best Man was Randal and the others standing by him were his 2 brothers, Sean and Boog, his real name is Anthony(I don't know if that's his real name but I know John has 3 brother but I only knew two of their names. I'm pretty sure the other one is Sean. If not... then I made the name up!) but his nickname has an unknown story but somehow it stuck, and his two other friends Christopher and Cody. They had a traditional wedding and the reception was lovely. It was held at Randal's house. It was very big and accommodated everyone. John and Maria were very grateful for all of their gifts, mostly monetary with some other clichéd wedding gifts such as toasters and silverware sets. Maria and John were given the Orton's cottage house for a honeymoon. They did what a married couple should do on a honeymoon (if you catch my drift. I refuse to go into detail).

Now here it was, one week after this glorious day. The two lovebirds were sleeping peacefully in John's room in his parents' house. They didn't have enough money to buy their own house yet but John, Randal, Christopher and Cody are helping to build a cozy cabin for the two to live in.

Christopher Irvine and Cody Rhodes' fathers are in a contracting business together. They build people's houses. Since John and Maria don't have enough money to use their services, Christopher and Cody's father's helped to build a blueprint and lend some spare wood from finished projects. It's coming along but they've run out of wood. John's father is a lumberjack and he gets paid for chopping down trees for the Irvine and Rhodes' family business and gives the spares to them to finish the cabin. Maria and her mother are making necessities for the inside.

John and Maria were hoplessly in love and everyone knew it. Even Mickie had to admit it. She saw the way they looked at each other. They were soulmates and no one could change destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the real first chapter

A/N: This is the real first chapter. I don't really know how they talked back in the 1940's. I read Anne Frank like 3 years ago and I don't remember exactly. Sorry for that. Let's just say it was 'translated'… yeah let's just go with that. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1

The sun shone in the window of John's room as he and Maria were just awaking from their sleep. John opened his eyes and looked down at Maria, lying in his arms. He kissed her forehead lightly as she stirred, fighting the unwanted feeling of morning. He chuckled as her face scrunched up when the sunlight hit it, causing her to open her eyes.

She blinked a few more times then reached up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips before whispering, with sleep still think in his voice, "Good morning, Mrs. Cena." Maria replied his greeting with inaudible groans and rolled over so her back was facing her new husband. He chuckled at his wife's demeanor as he put his arm around her petite waste and pulled her back into his hold.

"It's 8:00, time to wake up," John cooed lightly shaking her. Maria jumped out of bed like she popped out of a toaster.

"That wasn't the exact reaction I was looking for." John said with mirth clear in his tone.

"I was supposed to help my Mama with the laundry this morning." Maria replied while swiftly dressing with John sitting in bed in a state of shock at how quickly she was moving.

"She'll understand; she always does." Maria had finished dressing and leaned over to John for a goodbye kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep Maria there forcing the kiss to last longer. She tried to break away but he wouldn't budge. She pulled her head back enough to break the kiss.

"I have to go," She breathed.

"Then meet me at Leigh Anne's when you're done. I'll be waiting." John replied while dropping his arm from her waist.

Maria leaned in once more and pecked him on the lips, making sure to keep it quick so he couldn't pull her back in. She moved her hand from, his shoulder to his hand and reluctantly let go as she walked backwards toward the door.

"I love you," He whispered loud enough so she could barely hear it.

"I love you, too" She said breathlessly, then turned her body to leave.

A/N: Yes I know. It's not very long. It is still in the process of establishment, as are most of my stories. The next chapter is major it's like the first important chapter, OK? Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
